Monitoring and diagnosis of industrial systems and processes is an important phenomena as manufacturers strive to improve quality, increase production and reduce costs. Such monitoring usually aims to diagnose faults in various components of the industrial systems. Monitoring of industrial systems and its components involves measuring various environment variables, process variables and physical data related to the components of the industrial systems. Industrial systems are designed to employ various monitoring systems for monitoring operation of components within the industrial systems. Based upon information provided by the monitoring systems, corrective action may be taken to protect the integrity of industrial systems, when one or more components of the industrial systems indicate failure in their operation.
Monitoring of modern industrial systems and processes include deploying external monitoring systems that measure and record physical and environmental data related to the components of the industrial systems. An exemplary monitoring system comprises sensing means coupled with monitored components in order to generate signals, which represent the condition of the monitored components. The monitoring system also comprises at least one external control station that is configured to receive signals from one or more monitored components and perform diagnosis of the received signals to identify any fault in the monitored components. Such exemplary monitoring systems utilize separate instruments, which are not capable of being coupled easily to the monitored components, in case of monitored components being electronic based products, as such instruments tend to interfere with normal functioning of the electronic based products. Further, these monitoring systems may be costly in their implementations.
Accordingly, due to the risk of perturbation of industrial processes involving the electronic based products caused by the external monitoring systems, and the costly implantation of the external monitoring systems, such monitoring systems may not be suitable for application within the electronic based products.